Wrong moment to walk in on!
by yellowmint4
Summary: Edward's gone hunting, Bella can't sleep so she goes to get a glass of water when she hears a noise....this is a one-shot


**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on Edward's black leather couch at his house just relaxing. Thinking about all the things that were going to happen in a matter of a couple of months. Marrying Edward, trying for the first time (blush), moving to Alaska, being turned into a vampire and kicking Emmett's butt in an arm wrestling match. _'The good times to come'_ I thought smiling to myself. Edwards's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella I need to go hunting soon." Edward said with a strain in his voice. I looked up at Edward to see his eyes were pitch black.

"Edward you should go right now. Your eyes are very dark." I said staring up into his dark but beautiful eyes. After seconds of staring into each others eyes Edward looked away with a look of sadness on his face. I looked around for a clock to see what time it was.

"Crap, Edward I need to go how's about you go hunting with jasper or Emmett and I can go home and cook dinner for Charlie." I said looking around for my shoes.

"Bella how bout Alice calls Charlie asking if you could stay the night so you won't be lonely." Edward said easy founding my shoes and holding them out to me.

"Thanks" I said grabbing the shoes sitting back down and putting them on.

"Edward I'm going to go home cook for Charlie and spend a little time with him. I haven't talked to him in ages."

"Go hunting Edward and come to my house when you're done." I said well kissing his lips. Edward tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away from him and took a step backwards.

"Now, now Edward the wedding is a month away and I think we can hold out a little longer." I said playfully scolding him.

Edward just sighed and came over to take my hand in his. He turned my hand palm down and brought my hand to his mouth kissing it before starting to pull me towards the door.

The whole family was sitting in the living room watching some movie I didn't recognized. Alice was staring at me with a very weird, big smile on her face, before turning back to the movie.

"Bye everyone I'm going to go home now." I said walking tords the door the Edward by my side. I got a string of mumbled goodbyes and good nights. I chuckled as I thought _'They must be a very good movie to have even Emmett this quite."_

Edward walked me to my old truck kissing me goodbye and helping my in.

"Bye Edward I love you." I said giving him another kiss though the truck window.

"I love you too, my love." I smiled at him before pulling out of the drive way and going towards Charlie's house. I pulled into the drive way seeing that Charlie was not home. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. Walking though the hallway I took off my shoes. I walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for me and Charlie, witch was Mac' and cheese with hotdogs cut up in it and a salad on the side. I was setting up the table when Charlie walked in to the house.

"Something smells good Bella, what did you cook today?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen.

"Something fast and simple" I said to him. Charlie sat down in his normal chair and I sat in mine across from him.

We sat eating in silence question from Charlie about simple things ever now and then. When Charlie finished his food I grabbed his plate and mine to the sink so I could start washing them. As I was filling the sink Charlie went off to the living room to watch some T.V.

When I was done washing the dishing I went up to my room saying good night to Charlie. I tossed and turned in my bed. Lying on my back, my stomach, my right side and my left but it didn't help. I got up and started pacing my room trying to tried myself out and when that didn't work I decided to go down to the kitchen and get a cup of water.

As I walked down the stairs I thought I heard a noise but dismissed it and continued to the kitchen. I got my water and started to drink it when I heard a moaning noise coming from the office/computer room. I walked over to the door to see that it was opened a little bit so I just pushed the door open the rest of the way. What I saw made me freeze in my tracks.

Charlie the sitting there with his pants open and his penis out. Charlie continued to rub up and down his shift without noticing my standing there.

"O my god." I grasped getting Charlie's attention.

"SHIT!! Bella close the god damn door!" Charlie yelled at me. I snapped out of my daze and slammed the door.

"I'm sooo sorry dad!" I said loud enough to hear me.

"Dad I think I should go stay at the Cullen's for the night." I said well walking away from the office door.

"Bye dad." I said and shut the front door.

I rushed over to my car as fast as my feet would carry me. I jumped in to the cab and stated the car just trying to get away from the house.

The ride to the Cullen's house was filled with me trying to forget what happened and it never did. I started to think I would be mentally scared for life with the picture of Charlie jacking off burning into my head.

Finally I pulled up to the Cullen's driver way and it hit me, Alice probably saw what happened I hope to god that she doesn't say anything.

I repeated this in my head all the way to the door. As I was about to knock on the door a smiling Alice opened it to reveled Emmett and Jasper behind her smiling as well. I froze knowing she had told them and they were going to hold it over it my head forever.

"Just shut up." I growled at them before I walked as fast as I could go up the stairs and into Edwards's room.

**Okay so this is my first M rated fanfic and I'd like to know what you all think. )**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review!**


End file.
